


Art For "And In Trust, We Can Love"

by Narlth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4811363">And in Trust, We Can Love</a></p><p>"Merlin's magic is revealed to the king and knights, but Arthur reacts badly. Morgana takes advantage of Merlin's weakness, and Merlin makes a deal with her that he hopes will keep Arthur and Camelot safe. What if there were no lies and half truths? Perhaps the destiny of Emrys and the Once and Future King would be strong enough to bring peace to a troubled land."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDanielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanielle/gifts).



> Your story is great, I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I did making art for it.

Dividers:


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
